Arlenes Ratschlag
by anon004
Summary: Nachdem sich Cuddy vom House getrennt hat, Arlene besucht sie und gibt ihren Senf dazu. Vom Englischen übersetzt von der wunderbaren Visitkarte.
1. Chapter 1

8

Kapitel 1

Nichts hier gehört mir. Alle von uns heiss geliebten Charaktere gehören David Shore und Katie Jacobs und die Geschichte gehört der wunderbaren anon004

Arlenes Ratschlag

Cuddy war noch nicht zur Arbeit zurückgekehrt seit ihrer OP. Sie war dran, sich körperlich zu regenerieren und versuchte zu verdauen, was zwischen ihr und House vorgefallen war. Sie liebte ihn immer noch und würde ihn immer lieben. Es würde einfach nie funktionieren mit ihnen beiden. House konnte einfach nicht in einer Beziehung existieren.

Sie beweinte die ganze vergangene Woche ihren Verlust. Wilson versuchte ein- oder zweimal, sie zu kontaktieren, aber Cuddy schickte Marina ans Telefon und ließ ihn abblitzen.

Es war Samstagmorgen.

„Danke vielmals, dass du sie über's Wochenende zu dir nimmst, Luce," sagte Cuddy ihrer Schwester, als sie mit Rachel Richtung Türe lief. „Ich versuche etwas Arbeit von Zuhause zu erledigen, und es ist OK während der Woche, wenn sich Marina um sie kümmert, aber…"

„Einem Kleinkind nachzurennen, wenn du nicht hundert Prozent fit bist, ist erschöpfend," setzte Lucinda den angefangenen Satz fort. „Ich kann mich gut daran erinnern. Kein Problem."

„Ich wird euch also morgen Abend um sechs sehen?"

„Ja. Hör mal, Lisa, ich muss dir was sagen. Mutter kam gestern Abend vorbei und ich erzählte ihr von deiner OP."

„Oh, Luce!"

"Ich weiß, aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie wollte mit uns beiden dieses Wochenende verbringen, und sie hätte sich gewundert, warum ich mich um Rachel kümmere. Und sie hätte es eh herausgefunden, früher oder später"

„Es ist OK."

"Und, na ja, ich erzählte ihr am Schluss über House und dich."

„Was?"

"Ich konnte es nicht ändern. Sie fragte mich wie er damit zurechtkommt, und sie stocherte damit ins Wespennest. Ich sagte ihr alles, wie gründlich verdorben er ist und wie er alles versenkte, seid ihr beide zusammen gekommen seid."

„Wie reagierte sie darauf?"

„Na, sie sah immer wütender aus, je mehr ich ihr erzählte. Ich denke wirklich dass sie deine Entscheidung dieses Mal unterstützen wird, Lisa."

„Na, ich hoff's."

„Du wirst es bald erfahren."

„Was?"

„Sie sagte, sie kommt heute zu dir vorbei, sie will mit dir reden."

„Oh, super."

„Ich bin sicher, es wird gut gehen."

„Wenn du meinst."

Cuddy küsste Rachel zum Abschied und winkte den Beiden vom vorderen Fenster während Lucindas Auto aus der Einfahrt steuerte und in die Straße abbog.

Cuddy freute sich überhaupt nicht über den Besuch ihrer Mutter, aber es gab nicht mehr viel, was sie dagegen unternehmen konnte. Sie holte ihre Büroarbeit, um sich abzulenken.

Die Türglocke klingelte um elf. Cuddy legte ihre Büroarbeit in die Mappe zurück und stellte sie auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab, bevor sie zur Vordertür lief.

Sie schaute hinaus und, natürlich, dort stand Arlene. Sie sah nicht besonders glücklich aus, aber, na ja, ihre Mutter nie sah besonderes glücklich aus. Cuddy öffnete die Tür.

"Hallo, Mom," sagte Cuddy, und versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.

"Hallo, Lisa," Arlene ging über die Türschwelle. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich bin OK, Mom," antwortete Cuddy. „Ich ermüde aber immer noch schnell"

„Na, das war auch ziemlich erschreckend, da bin ich sicher."

„Ich weiß nicht, was die Lucinda erzählt hat, aber es sah aus wie metastasierendes Nierenzell-Karzinom. Ich dachte, ich sei sterbenskrank."

„Und du fandst es nicht nötig, mich anzurufen."

_Jetzt kommt's_, dachte sich Cuddy. _Jetzt kriege ich's ab._

„Es tut mir leid, Mom. I wollte dir nur keinen Kummer machen."

„Oh, bitte, du lügst mich an, seit zu zwölf Jahre alt bist. Dies ist nur eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte."

„Mom…"

„Es spielt keine Rolle. Solange du OK bist, dann ist das alles, was zählt."

"Danke, Mom".

Da gab es eine Unterbrechung im Gespräch. Cuddy war erleichtert, aber noch angespannt, denn ihre Mutter machte keine Anstalten zu gehen.

„Jetzt, da wir das aus dem Weg haben, gehen wir zur Sache. Reden wir über das, weshalb ich gekommen bin."

„Du meinst, das war es nicht?"

„Nein, war es nicht, Lisa. Da ich nicht hier war während der Krise, kann ich mich darüber jetzt kaum großartig rauslassen."

„Stimmt. Worüber wolltest du also sprechen?"

"Greg."

"Mom, das tut zu sehr weh. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann."

„Oh, lass die Mitleidschiene aus dem Spiel mit mir. Du solltest die Realität endlich sehen. Du bist 45 Jahre alt, und du hast gerade die Beziehung mit einem der wenigen Männern dieser Welt beendet, der wahrscheinlich fähig gewesen wäre, dich zu ertragen. Und sagtest du mir nicht, als du diesem Looser den Schuh gabst, wie hieß er?"

„Lucas"

„Sagtest du mir nicht dass du ihm den Korb gegeben hast, weil du in Greg verliebt bist?"

„Ja."

„Und du hast dich entliebt in nur neun Monaten?"

„Nein, ich liebe ihn immer noch."

„Liebt er dich immer noch?"

„Ja-…"

"So, lass mich alles zusammenfassen. Du liebst ihn, er liebt dich, und du wirst nicht jünger. So, sag mir noch mal, warum ist nicht hier, um dich zu v…?"

„Gott, Mom, ich will nicht mein Sexualleben mit dir besprechen!"

„Oder dein inexistentes Sexualleben. OK, warum ist er nicht hier vor deinem Fernseher?"

"Es funktionierte einfach nicht, Mom."

„Ich bitte dich. Ich hab mir deiner Schwester gesprochen. Es ging alles gut bis du beschlossen hast, die Beziehung zu beenden."

„Wenn du mit Lucinda gesprochen hast, dann weißt du, dass es nicht funktionierte."

„Ach komm, Lisa! Du redest mit mir, nicht mit irgendeinem Shrink dem du Mist verzapfen kannst. Wenn die Beziehung nicht funktionierte, dann liegt es an dir und du weißt das!"

„An _mir_? Du meinst doch, an House!"

„Lisa, ich finde es ist höchste Zeit dass du auf den Boden landest. Du hast diese Beziehung versenkt."

„Was? Er hat Drogen eingenommen!"

„Opiate. Er ist ein Abhängiger, Lisa. Rückfälle sind da vorprogrammiert. Sende ihn zurück zur Reha. Problem gelöst."

"Das ist nicht einfach, Mom, und du weißt das. Abgesehen davon, es ging nicht nur darum, dass er die Pillen genommen hatte. Es ging mir drum dass er sie genommen hatte, damit er es aushalten konnte, mit mir zu sein."

„Ich kann ihn verstehen. Obwohl, ich nehme lieber Wein dafür."

„Mom…"

"Wenn wir dabei sind, geschah dies nicht als ihr dachtet, du seist am Sterben?"

„Ja."

„Lisa, seit wann bist du Ärztin? Seit zwanzig Jahren? Und du hast es bisher nie erlebt, dass Familienangehörige schlecht reagieren wenn sie hören, dass jemand, den sie lieben, vielleicht im Sterben liegt?"

„Na gut, das habe ich schon, aber er ist ein Arzt."

„Der umso besser wusste, was deine Testergebnisse höchstwahrscheinlich bedeuteten."

„Trotzdem…"

„Kein "Trotzdem". Außerdem, Ärzte sind nicht objektiv, wenn es ihre Familienangehörige betrifft. Darum wollte ich ihn von meinem Fall weg haben."

„Er heilte dich."

„Na und? Es war trotzdem eine schlechte Idee, er hat die Lösung aus dem Hut gezaubert, zu deinem Glück."

„Und deinem."

„So, ich habe dir bewiesen, dass deine Gründe, ihn zu verlassen, Humbug sind, jetzt ist es Zeit für eine Versöhnung."

„Mom, das war nicht das Einzige."

„War es der andere Mist, den mir Lucinda erzählt hat?"

„Welcher andere Mist?"

„Dass er deine Zahnbürste benützt hat und ein Chaos im Bad veranstaltet hat? Gott, was war das lahmste…"

„Du musst selber zugeben, dass es unhygienisch war."

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, Lisa! Du hast wahrscheinlich mit dem Mann Tag für Tag genügend Körperflüssigkeiten ausgetauscht, um ein Dutzend Zahnbürsten zu ersaufen. Krieg dich wieder ein!"

„Er wollte nie den Müll hinaustragen."

„Kein Mann trägt den Müll raus."

„Dad tat es!"

„Das ist das, woran du dich erinnern kannst."

„Was?"

„Er hat es kein einziges Mal getan in den ersten zwölf Jahren unserer Heirat."

„Nicht? Warum fing er damit an?"

„Du warst alt genug dafür und ich drohte ihm, dich dazu zu verdonnern, wenn er's nicht tut. Er konnte es schließlich nicht zulassen, dass die Hände seiner Prinzessin schmutzig werden!"

Cuddy musste darauf schmunzeln.

„Da jetzt dein gigantisches Ego aufgefrischt wurde, gehen wir zurück zum Thema. Du warst enttäuscht weil er an deiner Preisverleihung nicht gekommen ist."

„Ja."

„Oh, um Himmels Willen! Wie alt bist du? Wie lange muss dein Ego noch genährt werden? Warum begreifst du nicht endlich wie alt du bist und hörst auf, dich wie eine Miss Teeny zu verhalten?"

„Ich bin eine starke, erfolgreiche Frau, ich bin keine Miss Teeny."

„Dann hör endlich bitte auf, dich wie eine solche zu benehmen. Was noch?"

„Er hat mich angelogen."

„So weit ich informiert bin, ging es um etwas Geschäftliches".

„Na und?"

„Na, wenn mich mein Gedächtnis nicht vollkommen täuscht, muss er dich etwa 5000 Mal über Geschäftsangelegenheiten angelogen haben, seit du ihn angestellt hast, oder liege ich da falsch?"

„Mindestens."

„Dann, warum war diese eine Lüge ein Problem?"

„Die geschah, als wir bereits eine Beziehung hatten."

„Lisa, du planst alles. Willst du mir Weiß machen, dass es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass du Privatleben und Geschäftliches getrennt halten solltest?"

„Ich sagte ihm das schon mal, denke ich."

„Hör doch auf. Du denkst nicht. Du weißt es."

"Was willst du eigentlich damit ausdrücken?"

„Ich will dir beweisen, dass du mit diesem Kerl zu hart ins Gericht gehst. Wie du es mit jedem seiner Vorgänger getan hast. Das ist der Grund, warum du alleine bleiben wirst."

„Es könnte jemand existieren…"

„Nein. Das war's. Wenn du dies nicht hinbiegen kannst, dann hast du Pech gehabt."

„Warum soll ich es hinbiegen? Warum könnte er nicht einfach, einfach…"

„Besser sein? Mehr so sein, wie du ihn dir wünscht?"

Cuddy wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihre Mutter richtig liegen könnte. „Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nicht will, dass er sich ändert."

„Und dann erwartetest du von ihm, dass er es dennoch tut. Denn alles was du wolltest war, dass er sich "bessert", so dass er deinen Ansprüchen genügen möge. Gott, du bist deinem Vater so ähnlich, dass es mir übel wird."

„Wovon redest du denn überhaupt?"

„Erinnerst du dich, als ich im Krankenhaus war und deiner Schwester und dir von der Affäre erzählte, die ich hatte?"

„Die mit dem verheirateten Mann? Ja."

„Na, ich habe gelogen."

„Gott sei Dank. Ich wusste, dass du so was nie tun würdest."

"Nicht darüber, dass ich eine Beziehung hatte. Nur darüber, wie lange diese dauert. Es sind schon fünf Jahre lang."

Cuddy hielt inne und rechnete. „Aber, Dad ist erst vor drei Jahren gestorben. Oh mein Gott, du bist fremd gegangen!"

„Yupp. Stimmt genau."

Da gab es erneut eine Pause als Cuddy über die Neuigkeit nachdachte. „Hör mal, Mom, ich versuche nicht voreingenommen zu sein. Ich weiß dass es schwierig sein musste, Dad beim Sterben zuzusehen. Ich schätze, du hast den Trost gebraucht."

„Stimmt. Aber dein Vater war nur in seinem letzten Lebensjahr krank"

„So, du sagst also, du hast eine Affäre angefangen, bevor er krank wurde. Wie konntest du nur?"

„Lisa, ich bin sicher dass es schwer für dich sein muss, das zu hören, aber unsere Ehe war schon eine Weile vorbei. Eigentlich, wir waren schon dran, uns zu trennen, als er herausfand, dass er am Sterben war. Ich ging nur zurück, um mich um ihn zu kümmern."

„Aber, ich dachte ihr wart glücklich zusammen. Ich dachte, ihr liebt euch!"

„Es fing auch so an, aber als die Jahre vergingen, wir…"

„Begannen, sich auseinanderzuleben?"

„Gott, hör doch auf mit den Clichés! Nein, ich war einfach müde."

„Wovon denn?"

"Davon, dass ich ihn nie zufrieden stellen konnte. Das Haus war nicht sauber genug. Also arbeitete ich mehr und es war sauberer. Dann war es zu sauber- wie ein Museum. Ich habe mich um euch Mädchen zu wenig gekümmert. Also widmete ich euch mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Dann war ich euch zu nahe, und ich machte euch zu abhängig. Es war für ihn eine große Bürde, die Familie alleine zu ernähren. Als ich dann aber arbeiten ging, mir alle Mühe gab und Erfolg hatte, verdiente ich ordentlich Geld. Dann war ich zu sehr in meine Arbeit engagiert und vernachlässigte meinen Ehemann und Euch Kinder. Ich könnte weiter und weiter erzählen, bis ins letzte Detail, aber ich denke, du kapierst, was ich sagen will. Nichts, was ich je tat, war gut genug. Er war ein Perfektionist und Kontrollfreak, und egal was ich tat, war es nicht gut genug. Klingt bekannt?"

„Ich bin nicht so."

„Oh doch, das bist du. Und das macht dich großartig in deinem Job. Das Problem ist, das macht eine Beziehung mit dir nahezu unmöglich. Was du diesem armen Mann die letzten Monaten abverlangt hast, beweist das."

„Er ist kein "armer Mann". Er ist schwierig und stur und…"

„So weit ich es von Lucinda erfahren konnte, er hat es versucht."

„Er sagte immer und immer wieder er würde versuchen, sich zu bessern. Es war nur nicht…"

„Gut genug?"

„Oh, mein Gott."

"Ich sehe, gewisse Aktivität scheint in deinem Gehirn nachweisbar zu sein. Ich denke, meine Arbeit hier ist getan."

„Wart, Mom. Was denkst du, was soll ich tun?"

„Wow, das ist was Neues. Du willst mein Rat hören."

„Hör doch auf zu feixen, sag mir einfach."

„Ursprünglich wollte ich dich dazu bringen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und ihn zu bitten, dich zurück zu nehmen, aber jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na, wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, dich auch mal anzupassen, wie du es immer wieder von ihm abverlangst, ich glaube nicht dass du mit ihm eine gemeinsame Zukunft hast. Oder mit irgendjemand anderem, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Dann, was soll ich tun?"

„Du könntest dich wenigstens bei ihm entschuldigen. Und dann denk wirklich, wirklich ernsthaft nach wie viel er dir bedeutet, und ob du die Fähigkeit in dir hast, dich anzupassen. Wenn du die hast, und er dich zurückhaben will, könnte es vielleicht klappen. Wenn nicht, dann stell wenigstens sicher, dass er eine Reha bekommt, damit er sich nicht zugrunde richtet. So viel bist du ihm schuldig."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffen kann."

„Lisa Cuddy, jüngste Dekanin der Medizin dieses Landes, Bezwingerin der riesigen Versicherungen? Du kannst alles, wenn du es nur willst. Da gibt es keine Ausreden."

„OK, Mom. "

„Ich gehe jetzt"

Cuddy begleitete ihre Mutter bis zur Türe.

„Wie geht es deiner neuen Hüfte?"

„Hör auf, Zeit zu schinden und entschuldige dich bei ihm. Ich habe dich lieb. Lisa."

"Ich habe dich auch lieb, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2

6

Kapitel 2:

Nachdem Cuddy sehen konnte, wie der Wagen ihrer Mutter ihre Einfahrt verlassen hat, geht sie in die Küche und holt sich etwas Tee. Sie setzt sich mit dem Krug ins Wohnzimmer und denkt über alles nach, was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hat.

Sie hasst es zuzugeben, aber Arlene hat Recht. Cuddy hat während der längsten Zeit ihrer Beziehung versucht, House in das zu verwandeln, was er ihrer Meinung nach werden sollte, anstatt zu versuchen, ihn als den Mann zu akzeptieren, der er ist.

Cuddy beginnt zu überlegen, warum sie das immer getan hat. Lucas war willig, das alles und mehr für sie zu tun, und dennoch hat sie ihm den Korb gegeben. Es war mit ihm schlicht zu einfach. House war die Herausforderung, die sie brauchte. Warum, also, hat sie versuchte, das zu ändern? Ihn zu ändern?

Cuddy begriff, dass sie ein Gutteil ihres Lebens damit verbracht hatte, einem Ideal nachzurennen, welches bedeutungslos war. Wer sagt eigentlich dass man den perfekten Partner braucht, um glücklich zu werden? Und wie soll er sein, „der perfekte Partner"? Für Cuddy ist es sicher nicht ein Ideal aus einer Sitcom der 50ger Jahre.

Es ist jemand, der eine Herausforderung darstellt. Es ist jemand, der ihr nichts durchgehen lassen würde. Es ist jemand, der sie stark anzieht und der sich von ihr stark angezogen fühlen würde.. Es ist jemand, der sich in kein Schema pressen ließe. Es ist jemand, der genau so viele Probleme hat wie sie selber. Es ist House. Ein House, der keine Drogen nimmt, nicht weil sie etwas dagegen hätte, sondern wegen dem, was die Drogen _ihm_ antun würden.

Und ihre Mutter hatte Recht. Cuddy wusste, dass House das Vicodin nahm, damit er sich mit ihrer Krankheit auseinandersetzen konnte, und sie hat ihn seither nicht einmal gesehen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er weitere Pillen genommen hatte, aber höchstwahrscheinlich hat er das getan. Sie müsste das angehen, bevor sie irgendetwas Anderes tat.

Aber, was kommt danach? Was könnte jetzt noch dran sein? Ihre Mutter hatte Recht – Cuddy krümmte sich innerlich – dass Cuddy gewisse Entscheidungen treffen muss. Will sie House wirklich? Und wenn die Antwort darauf „ja" lautet, kann sie ihn so akzeptieren, wie er ist?

Wenigstens sollte sie bei ihm nachschauen, dachte sie. Das wäre ein Start. Und ja, sie hasste es zuzugeben weil sie Entschuldigungen hasste, aber sie müsste sich entschuldigen. Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei, wenn sie je irgendeine Art von Beziehung mit ihm haben will.

Sie denkt darüber nach, ihn anzurufen, aber er würde sie wahrscheinlich ignorieren, also entschloss sie sich, zu seiner Wohnung zu gehen. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie dort vorfinden würde. Ist er dort betrunken oder high um ein Uhr Mittag? Hat er eine Prostituierte oder ein Mädchen von einer Bar nach Hause geschleppt? Egal was sie vorfinden sollte, sie muss damit zurechtkommen. Sie hat kein Recht, angewidert oder verärgert zu sein. Was auch immer er tut, er braucht wahrscheinlich ihre Hilfe.

Sie nimmt ihre Handtasche und läuft zur Tür. Sie braucht nur eine Viertelstunde, um die Wohnung von House zu erreichen. Sie findet einen Parkplatz einen Block weiter, und läuft an seinem Wagen vorbei, als sie den Eingang seiner Blocks erreicht. Das ist ein Zeichen, dass er wahrscheinlich zu Hause ist. Sie hofft es wenigstens.

Sie läuft zum Haupteingang und steht vor seiner Wohnungstür. Sie bleibt dort kurz stehen, erinnert sich an die Nacht, die Nacht des Kranunglücks, die Nacht, in der sie ihre Verlobung mit Lucas auflöste, die Nacht, in der sie House sagte, dass sie ihn liebt, obwohl sie sich wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Ihr wird übel, wenn sie sich an ihre Worte erinnert. Und er hat sie trotzdem angenommen. Mann, hat sie viel, worüber sie sich entschuldigen müsste.

Sie horcht kurz an der Tür. Keine laute Musik, dafür Stimmen, höchstwahrscheinlich vom Fernseher. Sie hört wenigstens kein Kichern und kein Stöhnen. Sie hofft wirklich, das Bild vom House mit einer anderen Frau werde ihr erspart.

Cuddy klopft und wartet. Sie hört Bewegung drin. Es ist das Gangbild, das sie seit zehn Jahren gut kennt. Die Tür geht auf.

House sieht so aus, wie sie es erwartet hat: Beschwipst, aber nicht vollkommen betrunken. Natürlich, er ist schon seit Langem abhängig und kann dementsprechend viel vertragen, bevor man es ihm richtig ansieht. Er hält inne.

„Cuddy?" fragt er.

„Darf ich reingehen?" Cuddy will sicher stellen, dass die Frage wie eine Bitte klingt und nicht wie ein Befehl.

Er geht ein Schritt zurück und lässt sie hinein.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

„Die postoperative Heilung verläuft gut."

„Bist du für deine Sachen gekommen? Ich denke nicht, dass du viel da gelassen hast, aber wenn du nachschauen möchtest…" seine Stimme verebbt.

„Ich bin nicht deswegen hier, House."

„Bist du gekommen, um mich wieder zu retten? Na, zu spät, ich nehme bereits Vicodin."

„Ich habe es mir schon gedacht. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du wieder aufhören wolltest, und wenn du Reha willst, werde ich gerne helfen."

„Oh, herzlichen Dank auch. Tust du das für alle Männer, die du in die Wüste schickst, oder nur für die erbärmlichen Exemplaren wie mich?" Sein Zynismus bohrt sich in sie wie ein Messer.

„Ich habe das verdient."

„Yupp."

Sie bleiben eine Weile im Gang stehen.

„Was willst du eigentlich, Cuddy?"

„Zuerst wollte ich sagen: Es tut mir leid."

„Warum tut es dir Leid? Weil du deine Zeit vergeudet hast für einen nutzlosen…"

„Es tut mir leid weil ich versucht habe, dich zu „flicken", dich zu verändern. Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen."

„Als wir anfingen sagtest du mir, dass du mich nicht ändern willst, und dann alles was ich tat war verkehrt, irgendwie…"

Cuddy ist erstaunt von dieser Reaktion. Entweder ist es ein ganz schlechtes Zeichen - er schert sich einen Dreck darum, was sie nun von ihm denkt – oder es ist eine gute Sache – er hat immer noch etwas Vertrauen und Zuneigung für sie, so dass er ihr einen Einblick in sein Inneres gewährt. Nicht, dass sie es verdient hätte.

„Ich weiß, und es war falsch. Richtig, richtig falsch. Und dumm. Und destruktiv."

Eine andere, gespannte Pause folgt.

„Na, danke für Vorbeikommen."

Cuddy ist unsicher, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Sie ist gekommen, um sich zu entschuldigen, und sie hat es getan. House scheint die Entschuldigung zu akzeptieren, auf seine Art, kaum je etwas offen zu bestätigen. Wenigstens hat er die Entschuldigung nicht abgewiesen. _Stell sicher, dass er Reha bekommt,_ hört sie das Echo der Stimme ihrer Mutter im Kopf.

„Bitte hör mich an…" beginnt Cuddy zaghaft, weil sie weiß, dass sie vorsichtig vorgehen muss. „Ich denke du weißt schon: Das Vicodin ist keine Lösung für deine Schmerzen. Außerdem, wenn die Nachricht publik wird, dass du…" sie zögerte und versuchte, einen defensiven, nicht anschuldigenden Ton zu benützen, „…zu deinen alten Vorgehensweisen zurückgekehrt bist, dann werden sie Tests verlangen, und sie werden deine Lizenz hinterfragen, und all das."

„Du willst mir sagen, ich muss wieder durch den Entzug gehen?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Und nicht nur deinem Job zuliebe. Es ist besser für deine geistige Gesundheit und für deine Leber."

„Aber was ist mit…" House zögerte ein wenig... "dem Schmerz. Ich meine, mein Bein killt mich zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zurück zu…" House hält inne und schaut zum Boden, lässt fast den Kopf hängen wie ein kleiner Junge.

Und plötzlich trifft es Cuddy wie ein Hammer. Sie weiß nicht viel über seine Familie, aber sie weiß, dass sein Vater bei der Marine war. Er muss House beigebracht haben, dass es eine Schwäche ist, Schmerzen zu zeigen. Und dann jeder um House herum hat seine Schmerzen heruntergespielt und ihn als Abhängigen abgestempelt, womit die Lektion seines Vaters noch bestärkt wurde.

„Schau mich an," bat Cuddy und hofft, dass sie bestimmt aber nicht fordernd klingt. „Das ist noch mal etwas, was ich vermasselt habe. Als du zurück aus Mayfield kamst, hätte ich dir erlauben sollen, einen Schmerzspezialisten zu konsultieren."

„Und hättest du mir erlaubt alles zu nehmen, was er mir verordnet hätte?" fragte House und gab sich alle Mühe wie ein Kind zu klingen, das man in ein Bonbonladen freigelassen hätte.

„In den verschriebenen Mengen, ja," antwortete Cuddy mit gespielten Strenge.

„Spielverderber."

Hier folgt eine neue Pause.

„Und was ist mit…" House schaut sie jetzt direkt an „dem anderen Schmerz?"

„Du meinst unsere Beziehung?" Sobald die Worte ihren Mund verlassen haben, bereut sie sie schon. Ein Aufblitzen geht durch Houses Gesicht bevor seine Maske wieder fällt.

„Yeah, nun, du hast die Bedingungen deinem schwierigen Angestellten klar gemacht, Boss. Ich werde dich wissen lassen, was ich zu tun gedenke."

Er deutete ihr mit der Hand, dass sie nun gehen sollte.

Cuddy denkt kurz nach. Sie hat das Minimum dessen getan, was ihre Mutter ihr zu versuchen riet. Sollte sie jetzt gehen und versuchen, den Rest später anzugehen?

Der nächste Teil dürfte nicht Boss – Angestellter sein, es könnte nicht auf Armlänge geschehen, bräuchte echte Demut und sie müsste ihr Herz offenbaren und riskieren, dass es verletzt wird. Aber, wenn sie es nicht tut, dann kann es ziemlich sicher keine Hoffnung für sie beide geben, weder jetzt noch in der Zukunft. Das ist nicht, was sie will.

„Wenn ich sagte, dass uns unsere Beziehung weh getan hat, dann wirst du mir wahrscheinlich zustimmen. Aber sie machte uns auch glücklich. Sie machte uns sicher weniger einsam. Und…"

„Du hast sicher keine Bombenargumente hier, Cuddy."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss realistisch bleiben. Ich will nicht tun, als wäre alles Rosenblüten und Regenbogen gewesen wenn es alles Andere als das war, wenn es so nicht sein konnte weil keiner von uns so was wollte."

„Was willst du, Cuddy?"

„Ich möchte eine Beziehung mit dir, House."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dich liebe."

„Obwohl du es dir wünscht, es wäre nicht so, aber du kannst nichts dagegen tun?"

Cuddy hatte keine Ahnung, dass House sich an das, was sie in der Nacht sagte, erinnern konnte. Damals schien er es zu akzeptieren, aber es hat ganz offensichtlich weh getan. Gott, was für ein Idiot sie manchmal sein konnte! „Es war eine dumme, grausame Aussage, und es tut mir Leid, die je rausgelassen zu haben."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Wenn dies irgendeine Überlebenschance haben sollte, muss ich damit aufhören."

„Als ob ich nie etwas sagen würde, was dir weh tut."

„Yeah. Es würde uns vielleicht gut tun, wenn du ein klein wenig seltener so was tun würdest. Nicht, dass ich dir irgendetwas befehlen könnte oder sollte."

Ein schacher Anflug eines Lächelns huscht über sein Gesicht.

„Hör zu. Ich habe mich entschieden, jemand zu treffen."

„Ein Dreier? Ich hätte einen Vorschlag, Cuddy. Sie heißt Roxy…"

„Ich dachte an einen Psychologen, House."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich habe jede Beziehung sabotiert, die ich je gewollt hatte, weil ich so manipulativ und kontrollierend war und brachte den einzigen Mann, den ich liebe, dazu, rückfällig zu werden, um Himmels Willen. Wenn das kein Zeichen von ernsteren Problemen sein sollte, dann weiß ich nicht, was es ist."

„Du hast mir das Vicodin nicht eingeflößt, Cuddy. Und ich bin selber nicht gerade der Ausbund psychischer Gesundheit."

„Wenn du glaubst, dass dir fortgesetzte Therapie helfen würde, nur zu!"

„Das wäre eh ein Teil meiner Reha, so oder so."

„Stimmt."

„Und wo bleiben dann…" House zeigt mit der Hand auf sie beide.

„Ich sagte, dass ich eine Beziehung mit dir will, House. Willst du eine Beziehung mit mir?"

„Ja."

Cuddy ist erleichtert und glücklich zu sehen, dass er überhaupt nicht gezögert hat.

„So, ich beginne Reha und Therapie. Wie will ich wissen, dass du nicht wieder mit einem ehemaligen Freund von mir anbändelst?

Cuddy stöhnt. Sie hat damals ein fürchterliches Chaos angerichtet, als er nach Mayfield ging, und sogar schlimmeres, als er zurückgekommen ist.

„Vielleicht habe ich ein Ding oder zwei über mich erfahren, in diesem letzten Jahr. Zum Beispiel, dass du der Einzige bist, den ich haben möchte. Wenn ich dich nicht haben, kann, dann halt niemand anderen."

„Oder ich könnte das ambulant machen, und ein Auge auf dich behalten."

Cuddy kann sich ihren Protest zurückkneifen."Was auch immer für dich funktioniert, House."

„Und du wirst, hmm, auch Psychotherapie bekommen?"

„Ja."

„Wie können wir wissen, ob dies funktioniert?"

„Wir können es nicht."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich mich ändern kann."

„Machst du Witze? Du hast dich sehr verändert in den letzten beiden Jahren."

„Aber das war nicht genug."

„Das war mein Fehler, mein Problem, nicht deines. Und ich muss zugeben, so verrückt meine Begehren und Manipulationen auch sein mochten, du hast dir Mühe gegeben. Trotz allem."

„Danke. Ich liebe dich und will dich nicht verlieren. Paradoxerweise, weil ich alles getan habe, was du wolltest, ist genau das passiert."

„Eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass du mich verloren hast. Ich bin jetzt hier, bin ich nicht?

„ja, aber woher will ich wissen, dass du mich nicht wieder verlässt? Wie soll ich wissen, dass ich nicht wieder versage?"

„Weil ich aufhören werde, dich zu testen."

„Und wie soll ich wissen, dass du das kannst?"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen. Aber bitte lass mich versuchen, es diesmal besser zu tun."

House lächelt etwas, als er seine eigenen Worte hört, diesmal an ihn selber gewandt. Es wird viel von beiden abverlangen, und sie könnten scheitern, aber sie lieben sich und es ist den Versuch wert. Der Schmerz, der seine Brust gefangen hielt die letzten zwei Wochen, ließ etwas nach. Aber sogar mit Vicodin, sein Bein machte sich bemerkbar und sagte ihm, dass er sehr lange gestanden ist.

„Wirst du jetzt gehen oder willst du ein Weilchen bleiben?"

„Was willst du?"

„Ich bin ein Kerl, Cuddy. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, was ich will."

Cuddy lächelt."Oh, und was Anderes. Wenn diese Beziehung, hmmm, wenn die Dinge nicht so sind, wie ich es mir vorstelle, kein Sexembargo mehr. Das war dumm von mir."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, merke ich auch, dabei geht uns beiden was ab."

„Und das ist der einzige Grund, warum du es nicht mochtest."

„Ich wiederhole mich: Ich bin ein Kerl, also…"

„Fein. Ich denke, ich würde gerne bleiben, wenn es für dich OK ist."

„Habe ich irgendeine Chance, hmm, du weißt schon?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob für uns beide das Richtige ist, gerade jetzt. Aber ich sagte auch, dass ich in dieser Hinsicht die Kontrolle etwas abgeben sollte. Und man redet so vom Versöhnungssex…"

Cuddy läuft an House vorbei ins Wohnzimmer. Sie sind beide unsicher wie im Mai letzten Jahres. Wenigstens haben sie ein paar Dinge gelernt. Und vielleicht, mit viel Mühe und Hilfe, könnten sie etwas Funktionierendes schaffen.


End file.
